finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Filo
Filo is a supporting character Final Fantasy XII and a playable character in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. A street urchin, she hangs out with her friends in Lowtown and pretends to be a sky pirate. When first encountered, she will asks her friend to go look for her in a game of hide and seek. After the conversation is over, she can be found in front of Old Dalan's Place. Appearance and Personality In Final Fantasy XII, Filo has silverish brown bobbed hair with evenly cut bangs divided more to the right. She wears a short-cropped caramel-cream fitting top with white laces, a pair of silver armlets, and out-spread caramel-cream baggy pants, along with a brown leather belt wrapped with dark brown straps. Her footwear consists of gray straps which cover her shanks, and a pair of tan-colored loafers. In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Filo has chin-length straight brown hair and goggles on her forehead. She has brown eyes. She wears a pink vest and pink-and-white gloves, yellow shorts with a flower print, and a belt and a pouch. She always carries her Skybandit with her, which she uses to move, and is attached to her ankle by a strap. Filo is often very upbeat, enthusiastic, energetic and rather hasty. She is all about training to be a real sky pirate and wishes to soar the sky on her own. Filo prefers training to become a sky pirate than anything else. In Lowtown, she often tell her other friends to train hard if they wanted to become a sky pirate. According to a few of her friends, she is pretty strict towards them. Filo punishes her friends by giving them some extra training to make up for ignoring their training to go play. She is also rather confident and bold, quite opposed to Kytes. Story ''Final Fantasy XII Filo lives in Lowtown and is friends with Kytes. She is part of the Buccaneer's Battalion. When a strange woman with amnesia wanders to Rabanastre Filo is among the kids to help Vaan solve the mystery. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Along with Kytes, Filo joins Vaan on his new adventure, and when Galbana arrives outside Rabanastre, she tags along to inspect it. When the Galbana turns out to be an airship that takes the trio to Lemurés and they run into an aegyl Llyud, the three decide to help him protecting his homeland and become familiar with the Espers native to the Lemurés, known as Yarhi by the aegyl. Filo develops a crush on Llyud and after Sky Saloon on the Galbana is opened, Filo lets Vaan decorate the central fountain with mementos. Filo gets taken hostage by Ba'Gamnan in the Underfane of Yaxin Qul, but is rescued by the party. In Battle Filo is a flying character and she wields Skybandits, the equivalent of a flying surfboard. She uses "traps" that lower enemy stats, as well as some boost abilities. Her traps can be placed anywhere on the map. Her Quickening, Wind Soul, boosts the speed of all allies, causing no wait time for skills for a time. It can be obtained by defeating Mateus in "Mission 6-4: Audience at the Auralith". Abilities Etymology Phyllo is Greek for "leaf". It is also the name of a Greek pastry, which is made up of tissue-thin layers. Phyllo is also spelled as filo. de:Filo fr:Filo Category:Final Fantasy XII Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Hume Category:Rangers